Jaune Arc: Contraalmirante de Remnant
by donkike07
Summary: Tras regresar a su mundo natal tras 3 años de estar atrapado en otro mundo. Jaune ahora tiene el firme deseo de cumplir con su sueño y ambición de la niñez: Convertirse en un Huntsman y por ende en un héroe. Y si tomaba en cuenta que en el mundo donde estuvo llego a ser un contraalmirante de la marina, estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Personajes y Elementos Crossover
1. Prologue

_**Nunca supo cómo apareció en ese extraño, pero extraordinario mundo. Un mundo donde vivió momentos de gran experiencia y de autodescubrimiento, un mundo donde tuvo que aprender a luchar al máximo de su potencial para poder sobrevivir.**_

 _ **Pero sobre todo un mundo que le mostro que uno tiene que estar dispuesto a luchar hasta el final para que sus sueños se convirtieran en una realidad.**_

 _ **Aunque eso de momento no importaba.**_

 _ **Ya que tras 3 largos años donde derramo sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Donde lucho contra toda clase de adversidades para seguir adelante y no perder la esencia de quien era.**_

 _ **Finalmente había regresado a su mundo natal.**_

 _ **Jaune Arc había vuelto a Remnant… Con habilidades de combate únicas que le permitirían convertirse en una auténtica leyenda.**_

 **Marino-Jaune. Usuario de Haki y Rokushiki.**

 **Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic.**

…

…

 **Se que no es uno de los proyectos que había dicho que escribiría, pero, ya saben cómo es de impredecible la vida.**

 **Nunca sabes cuándo o cual será la siguiente idea que entre a tu cabeza.**

 **Sin más preámbulo los dejo con la idea más reciente en mi cabeza.**

 _RWBY ni cualquier elemento o personaje de otras series que puedan aparecer en este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Prologo.**_

Avanzando por en medio de un frondoso bosque se podía distinguir la silueta de una figura que caminaba tranquilamente por un sendero despejado en camino a lo que esperaba fuera el comienzo de cumplir sus sueños.

Apreciando más de cerca dicha figura. Se podía apreciar que se trataba de un hombre bastante alto, relativamente joven y bien parecido con una bolsa de viaje cargando sobre su hombro.

Usando un atuendo bastante peculiar que difícilmente se podría considerar como adecuado para caminar en medio de la naturaleza: Un conjunto de traje formal color marfil, camisa negra bajo el saco con una corbata roja al frente, zapatos color negro y con una peculiar gabardina gastada blanca con hombreras de franjas azuladas y doradas usándose a modo de capa colgando de sus hombros.

Sujeto al costado derecho de su cintura se encontraba una espada, siendo su mango azulado y empuñadura dorada lo único apreciable fuera de la funda que la contenía… Una funda bastante peculiar si uno podía añadir considerándose el hecho de que esta parecía estar hecha de metal con el color blanco con líneas doradas como sus detalles más distintivos.

Cabello rubio alargado y caído coronaba su cabeza, sin mencionar sus ojos azul zafiro en su rostro sereno y maduro.

Pero lo más peculiar de su rostro era una cicatriz en forma de rayo que atravesaba su ojo derecho y que terminaba en su mejilla.

Esa era la apariencia actual de Jaune Arc, único hijo varón de su familia.

Tras unos momentos de caminata había llegado a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque. Acercándose a un tronco derribado, el rubio solo se sentó sobre este, apoyo su equipaje a su lado, saco su scroll del bolsillo de su saco y comenzó a escribir en este.

 __Queridos papa, mama, y mis dulces, inocentes y adorables hermanas (saben que solo bromeo con lo último, pero eso no significa que nos las quiera y aprecie). __

 __ ¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes?, yo me encuentro bien. Actualmente avanzando por un frondoso bosque en camino a Beacon para llegar a tiempo para la iniciación. __

 __ Tal vez se estén preguntando, ¿porque estoy avanzando por un frondoso bosque preocupándome de llegar a tiempo a la iniciación si se proporciona transporte gratuito a la academia?, bueno, es por el pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que el transporte mencionado viene en la forma de esas abominaciones contra la naturaleza que son los transportes aéreos. __

 __ Y ustedes saben perfectamente lo que pienso de esas cosas y lo que sucede en cuanto estoy dentro de una de esas monstruosidades. __

 __ Imaginen lo que pasaría si repentinamente mi propio estomago me traicionara de la peor manera posible y me obligara a vomitar su contenido sobre los zapatos de una desafortunada, pero a la vez despampanante rubia que pasaría el resto de mi estadía en la academia llamándome con un nombre vergonzoso y bochornoso como "chico vomito". __

 __ No se ustedes, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. __

 __ Además de que prefiero seguir mi propio ritmo y apreciar los pequeños detalles que hacen que viajar a pie sea una de esas experiencias maravillosas que están siendo cruelmente menospreciadas en estos tiempos modernos: El viento soplando gentilmente y revolviendo suavemente el cabello, la calidez que tu cuerpo experimenta con los leves rayos del sol matutino y el suelo bajo tus pies dándote esa sensación de seguridad y confianza con cada paso que das hacia tu destino. __

 __ Nada en este mundo puede arruinar tan placentera y reconfortante experiencia… __

 _ **Growl**_

Jaune dejo de escribir en su scroll momentáneamente al escuchar varios gruñidos provenientes de los arboles a su alrededor. Guardo el pequeño aparato nuevamente en el bolsillo de su saco al tiempo en que se levantaba del tronco que usaba a modo de silla temporal y enfocaba su atención a sus alrededores, notando de inmediato como salían de entre los arboles un grupo de 9 Beowulfs, los cuales debían ser los causantes de dichos sonidos y que ahora lo miraban con sed de sangre.

El tan solo los miro por unos leves instantes antes de soltar un leve suspiro.

\- Excepto tal vez los Grimm- expreso finalmente con calma tras contemplar los rasgos característicos que definían a esas criaturas como seres que formaban parte de la mayor amenaza a los 4 reinos y el continente de Menajerie _"siempre me he preguntado porque la nación de los faunus no es considerada como el 5to. reino de Remnant... probablemente por culpa de personas poderosas e influyentes que aún están resentidos con ellos por la guerra civil por sus derechos"_ pensó para si con una mano acariciando levemente su mentón recordando esos leves vistazos que daba a los libros de historia de vez en cuando.

Recordando la posición en que se encontraba, decidió dejar para otro momento sus razonamientos y enfocarse de lleno en el problema actual- de acuerdo, podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil- expreso estirando levemente los músculos y mirando fijamente a las criaturas, como si esperara alguna respuesta por su parte.

Y la tuvo… Si la forma en que lo estaban rodeando podía ser considerada como tal.

Tan solo cerro los ojos conforme se cruzaba de brazos- de acuerdo, ustedes lo quisieron así- respondió con sencillez antes de saltar, extender su pierna derecha y finalmente girar su cuerpo suspendido en el aire lanzando una patada circular desde su posición justo en el momento en que los 9 Grimms se abalanzaban contra él.

Sin embargo, no fue su pie lo que hizo contacto con las criaturas de oscuridad, sino lo que parecía una especie de onda de viento lo que se originaba desde la posición del rubio expandiéndose a gran velocidad por él claro del bosque.

El tan solo aterrizo suavemente sobre sus pies, contemplando como los Beowulfs habían quedado estáticos tras su ataque. Sonrió para si mientras tomaba la bolsa de viaje que había dejado al pie del tronco y se la echaba al hombro conforme se retiraba del lugar solo para chasquear sus dedos a diez pasos de distancia.

Como si su chasquido hubiera roto algún tipo de trance, los Beowulfs finalmente habían recuperado su movilidad… Solo para caer cortados horizontalmente por la mitad junto con algunos árboles aledaños cuyos troncos caían pesadamente a tierra junto a los cuerpos de los Grimms que habían comenzado a disolverse.

" _Me llevo 3 meses aprender ese pequeño truco y sigue sin decepcionarme"_ pensó para si con humor el rubio mientras sacaba una vez más su scroll y revisaba el mensaje que estaba escribiendo a su familia.

\- Me lleva, no lo guarde-.

… Solo para hacer una mueca y maldecir al darse cuenta de que no había salvado el texto.

Siguió de pie observando la pantalla frente a sus ojos con leve molestia antes de soltar un nuevo suspiro- ah bueno, esas cosas pasan- se dijo con resignación mientras comenzaba su escrito desde cero con una sola mano- queridos papa, mama y mis dulces…- se decía en voz alta conforme seguía avanzando por el frondoso bosque con dirección hacia la academia de Beacon.

Donde esperaba finalmente convertirse en un auténtico Huntsman como siempre fue su ambición.

…

…

Ya que si su tiempo como contraalmirante de la marina en el mundo donde había quedado atrapado por 3 largos años le había enseñado algo:

Es que uno tiene que perseguir y luchar por sus sueños y ambiciones hasta el final.

 **Y aquí termina el prólogo de este nuevo fic.**

 **Esta idea es bastante reciente, inspirado a escribirla principalmente por la enorme cantidad de fanfics donde presentan a Jaune como alguien sin fuerza, habilidad y/o talento para el combate.**

 **Bueno, quise hacer algo distinto para variar. En este caso en la forma de un Jaune entrenado y capacitado desde el inicio.**

 **También decidí que él solo tendría conocimientos de Haki y de Rokushiki. ¿Por qué?, bueno, es por el simple hecho de que casi todos los crossovers que he leído que utilizan elementos de One Piece solamente usan las Akuma no Mi… Mas específicamente las frutas de Law, Ace(que ahora posee Sabo) y Barbablanca.**

 **Si, se que son habilidades increíbles y bastante geniales, pero hay que tratar de ser un poco más originales.**

 **Sin mencionar que el Rokushiki es horriblemente ignorado a pesar de lo ridículamente genial que también es.**

 **Como siempre leeré cualquier crítica constructiva que me permita mejorar la calidad de mi fic.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

…

…

 **Antes de que se me olvide, agradezco a Kamen Rider Predator por animarme a escribir esta nueva idea.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo fic en mi mente.**

…

…

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que tan solo léanlo y comenten.**

 _RWBY ni cualquier elemento o personaje de otras series que puedan aparecer en este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 1**_

\- Bueno, creo que llegue a tiempo- se dijo aliviado el rubio, observando los variados vehículos voladores que se acercaban a la academia.

Había tomado un poco más de tiempo de lo que había calculado… Especialmente por el pequeño detalle de que se había perdido un par de veces, así como los Grimms que había encontrado en su camino y que lo atacaban apenas lo veían.

Pero finalmente había llegado.

Ya que frente a sus ojos se apreciaba la imagen que simbolizaba el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos aquellos individuos que habían decidido convertirse en Huntsman o Huntress. Paragones de valor, convicción y justicia que simbolizan la esperanza y la supervivencia de humanos y faunus por igual, dedicando sus vidas a actuar como la línea de defensa que protegía a los reinos de Remnant de las criaturas de las tinieblas cuya única meta era la aniquilación de la vida misma.

La imponente academia de Beacon en toda su gloria y esplendor.

…

…

\- Diseño más estilizado, pero Marineford es más impresionante- fue lo único que dijo al ver el edificio principal conforme acomodaba mejor el equipaje en su hombro y avanzaba hacia la zona de aterrizaje de los transportes voladores.

Después de todo… Había una persona con quien tenía que encontrarse primero.

…

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a los sitios de descenso, apreciando casi de inmediato la variedad de jóvenes con toda clase de armas variadas y atuendos en distintos estilos y colores que descendían de los vehículos y que avanzaban hacia la academia, buscando convertirse en Huntsmans y Huntresses.

\- Beacon es mucho más flexible que los cuarteles de la marina cuando se trata de la vestimenta- se dijo para si recordando el uniforme de grumete que tuvo que vestir durante sus primeros meses de servicio.

El mismo uniforme que todos los que entraban en los rangos de la marina tenían que usar.

Continuo con su escaneo visual por unos minutos más, buscando a esa persona con quien se encontraría… Solo para distraerse momentáneamente al notar una discusión bastante peculiar:

Eran 2 chicas. La primera de cabello rojinegro y con un atuendo estilo lolita gótica con combinaciones de color similares a su cabello y con una capa roja gastada alrededor de su cuello y con la mirada avergonzada. Mientras que la segunda chica: Una joven de largo cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta lateral y usando un vestido blanco azulado la regañaba moviendo de manera brusca un frasco de vidrio conteniendo un fino polvo rojo frente a la otra joven.

El reconoció de inmediato que era ese polvo: Dust. El elemento usado por los grandes reinos en su lucha contra los Grimms como el recurso que permitió el desarrollo de las diversas civilizaciones de Remnant… Así como recordar rápidamente que la versión en polvo es altamente inestable y explosiva y que el frasco no estaba bien tapado si la leve nube de polvo que se estaba formando frente a ellas era un indicativo.

\- Eso va a terminar mal- se dijo el rubio justo en el instante en que notaba como la joven de atuendo rojinegro estaba a punto de estornudar y hacerlo estallar.

Queriendo evitar que algo malo ocurriera, Jaune decidió hacer uso de una técnica especial que le permitiría llegar a tiempo y evitar una posible tragedia.

\- Soru- fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras desaparecía en un instante.

Momentos después se escuchó una explosión que había dejado un pequeño cráter en el camino de piedra donde se encontraban las 2 jóvenes… Las cuales actualmente se encontraban a unos 50 metros del sitio de la explosión siendo protegidas por el rubio que las sujeto en sus brazos y las apoyaba contra su pecho.

Ambas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa conforme levantaban la mirada, permitiéndole al rubio apreciar sus llamativos ojos plateados y azulados por primera vez.

Buscando romper el tenso silencio en el que se encontraban, decidió finalmente hablar- ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto observándolas a los ojos con una leve sonrisa, ganándose un leve sonrojo de ambas jóvenes antes de que la ojiazul se separara bruscamente de él y comenzara a mirarlo de manera molesta, momento que también aprovecho la ojiplata para liberarse.

\- Tu… Tu… Bruto, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a tocarme e incluso sujetarme de esa manera?, ¿acaso tienes alguna idea de quién soy?- pregunto la joven peliblanca con molestia.

El tan solo la observo de arriba abajo por unos instantes- por supuesto que se quién eres- respondió con sencillez haciendo que el rostro de la joven comenzara a mostrar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia… Solo para que fuera reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa en cuanto escucho su respuesta- Weiss Schnee, una de las voces más hermosas en todo Remnant si tus conciertos son un indicativo- comento con sinceridad recordando algunos detalles de los que se había informado tras su regreso a Remnant, junto con la información de que ella era-… ah, cierto, también eres la heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, ¿pero a quien le importa eso?- pregunto lo último desinteresadamente.

\- …Tu, pero… Es decir… Como te…- trataba de responder la peliblanca, dividida completamente entre la decisión de reaccionar halagada o indignada.

Decidiendo que eran suficientes problemas por 1 día, simplemente les dio la espalda conforme se retiraba con dirección a la academia seguida de varios hombres de traje que llevaban su equipaje.

\- ¿Si nos vemos de nuevo me darías tu autógrafo?- pregunto a la joven que se alejaba, sonriendo para si mismo al verla alentar sus pasos por un instante antes de retomar su camino- la mejor forma de lidiar con personas con cierto nivel de ego es reconociendo uno de sus logros menos conocidos e ignorar aquello por lo que son mundialmente reconocidos- comento a la joven que seguía a su lado, ganándose una leve sonrisa como respuesta de la chica.

\- Gracias por ayudarnos allí atrás, en verdad te lo agradezco- comento la joven con sinceridad antes de adoptar una leve expresión de desaprobación- lamento que ella ni siquiera te agradeciera como es debido, en verdad eso fue bastante grosero-.

\- No te preocupes por eso, después de todo como mama siempre dice: Los extraños son solo amigos que no has hecho todavía- comento con sencillez- además, ella no es tan mala como algunos de los individuos que he tenido el desagrado de conocer- añadió haciendo el ademan con su mano de que no importaba, recordando al mismo tiempo la primera vez que conoció a uno de los supuestos "nobles" del mundo donde estuvo.

… No fue nada agradable.

\- Sinceramente lo dudo- susurro para si la ojiplata antes de enfocar su atención en su acompañante- por cierto, mi nombre es Ruby, Ruby Rose- añadió extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo, la cual él respondió de inmediato.

\- Mucho gusto Ruby. Mi nombre es Jaune, Jaune Arc: Corto, dulce y se desliza por los labios, a las chicas les agrada- comento con una sonrisa causando que ella se ruborizara levemente y se cubriera la parte inferior de su cara con su capa _"ok, lo admito, eso la hace lucir bastante adorable"_ pensó para si tras verla realizar esa acción.

\- ¿En… en verdad les agrada?- pregunto con algo de pena.

\- Bueno, hasta ahora no he escuchado que digan lo contrario- comento con confianza ante una más sonrojada joven conforme se alejaban del lugar rumbo a la academia… Aunque el rubio tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, algo muy importante.

…

…

" _Ah bueno, si es importante ya lo recordare"_ pensó para si conforme ambos seguían su camino.

Ignorantes de la figura oculta tras uno de los arcos de piedra que observaba al rubio con nerviosismo y algo de miedo en sus llamativos ojos ámbar.

" _¿Qui… quien es el?, ¿cómo fue capaz de atravesar una distancia de casi 80 metros en menos de un parpadeo?, ningún aspirante de primer año debería tener esa clase de reflejos y velocidad"_ pensaba con gotas de sudor cayendo por su sien cubierta parcialmente por su cabello oscuro _"no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, pero de lo único que estoy segura, es de que es alguien extremadamente peligroso"_ termino de pensar Blake Belladona con algo de paranoia conforme ella también se retiraba silenciosamente.

…

Ruby Rose estaba un poco nerviosa… Olviden un poco. Estaba completamente nerviosa de como iniciar una conversación con el joven rubio que vestía un traje demasiado formal y elegante… Aunque debía admitir que la gabardina a modo de capa colgando desde sus hombros era un toque bastante genial.

Miro a su lado y levanto la vista para observar su rostro, porque… Bueno, él era bastante alto. Apreciando de inmediato la llamativa, pero al mismo tiempo increíble cicatriz en forma de rayo que cruzaba por su ojo derecho, y daba gracias a Oum de que lo que le hubiera causado esa cicatriz en primer lugar no había dañado el ojo azul en medio de esta.

Su rostro reflejaba madurez, una que sin duda tenía para no haber reaccionado de manera negativa ante la mala actitud y las palabras de esa chica peliblanca.

…

…

Hablando de madurez.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto sin pensar antes de taparse la boca avergonzada de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

El tan solo se detuvo conforme enfocaba su vista en ella y embozaba una sonrisa de labios- ¿alguna razón para que lo preguntes?-.

\- NO… Es decir, no. Lamento si es algo que no quieras decir. Es solo que… Bueno, yo… ¿tenia curiosidad?- termino de preguntar tocando la punta de sus dedos nerviosamente y desviando levemente la mirada.

Preocupada mentalmente de lo que el pensaría de ella ahora.

…

" _Que adorable"_ pensó Jaune observando la reacción de la joven de cabello rojinegro conforme pensaba en cómo responder a su pregunta.

No era algo que lo incomodara o que quisiera mantener en secreto. Es solo que hubo… Circunstancias fuera de su control con respecto a su edad actual y que habían ocurrido tras aparecer en "ese" mundo por 3 años.

3 años de trabajo duro, voluntad y esfuerzo sobrehumano.

3 años de sangre, sudor y lágrimas derramados.

3 años de crecimiento, madurez y experiencia de la vida.

Pero, sobre todo.

3 años… Que tan solo habían sido 3 meses en Remnant.

Lo cual significaba simplemente que…

\- Tengo 20 años- contesto con sinceridad.

\- ¿20 años?- pregunto sorprendida mientras lo observaba- ¿entonces eso significa que ya eres un estudiante aquí en Beacon?-.

El tan solo negó con la cabeza- no. Al igual que tu Ruby, yo también soy un aspirante para ingresar en Beacon- respondió ganándose una mirada incrédula de ella.

\- Pero eres mayor que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿por qué esperar hasta este momento para ingresar si pudiste haberlo hecho hace 3 años?-.

\- Hubo… Algunas circunstancias especiales que me lo impidieron- _"como el pequeño detalle de que en ese momento apenas tenía 14 años y nada de entrenamiento"_ pensó para si antes de enfocarse nuevamente en ella- imagino que sabes de lo que hablo, después de todo tu eres más joven que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿o acaso me equivoco?- pregunto haciendo que desviara la mirada.

\- Bueno… Yo, yo tengo… 15- respondió ruborizada.

\- Me lo imaginaba… Y francamente no importa- comento lo último con humor ganando la atención de Ruby antes de adoptar un semblante serio- no importa si eres mayor o menor para presentar el examen de ingreso. Lo único que importa es que tenemos la determinación, la habilidad y la oportunidad de estar aquí y hacer una diferencia-.

\- La oportunidad de traer paz a los reinos, de prepararnos para enfrentar y derrotar a los Grimms, pero sobre todo, de proteger a aquellas personas que no pueden protegerse a si mismas-.

\- Los fuertes se protegen a si mismos, los más fuertes protegen a los demás- termino de decir con convicción ante una atenta chica que lo miraba con… ¿Estrellas en los ojos?

…

" _El… Él es tan… Tan… TAN GENIAL, OH POR OUM, EL SIN DUDA ES UN VERDADERO HEROE"_ pensó emocionada tras escucharlo decir ese discurso de motivación que todo buen héroe da en los momentos de melancolía y duda que muestran aquellos a su alrededor.

Ahora todo encajaba: El traje, la gabardina, esa aura de madurez, su arma.

…

…

\- ¿QUECLASEDEARMAUSAS?- grito emocionada a toda velocidad dándose cuenta de que no tenía idea que clase de arma portaba.

Sabía que era una espada tras ver la empuñadura y la funda… Pero eso no significaba que se tratara de una espada común, oh no.

No, seguramente su espada era un arma extraordinaria que fue forjada del colmillo de un legendario dragón o tal vez usando metales místicos reservados solo para la forja de las armas de los mismos dioses, con habilidades ridículamente poderosas como reducir a cenizas con un solo toque de su hoja a cualquier criatura o ser maligno que ose enfrentarlo, o tal vez manipular los mismos elementos de la naturaleza a su voluntad y antojo. O tal vez incluso con la habilidad de destruir cosas que normalmente no pueden ser destruidas como los fantasmas y espectros sobrenaturales.

Por supuesto no podía olvidar la posibilidad de que su espada tuviera conciencia propia para elegir a su portador y una vez que eligiera a alguien digno, seria alguien con quien tendría un vínculo de confianza y respeto y que lo ayudaría a cumplir con su destino.

" _Un arma así sería lo más genial del mundo"_ pensó la ojiplata entre la emoción y la... Excitación.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿Remnant llamando a Ruby?, ¿hay alguien en casa?- escucho la voz de Jaune mientras veía como movía sus dedos frente a ella y los chasqueaba.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede?-.

\- Es lo que quisiera saber, de repente guardaste silencio y comenzaste a reír mientras mirabas al vacío… Si soy sincero eso me preocupo- respondió observándola.

\- Bueno… Eh, yo- trataba de responder nuevamente apenada _"eso se está volviendo algo muy frecuente en los últimos minutos que he estado con Jaune"_ pensó para si antes de calmarse un poco y continuar con su pregunta- me preguntaba que clase de arma usas- comento mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su preciada arma- por ejemplo, yo tengo esto- añadió activando el mecanismo del arma la cual se transformó en una guadaña mecanizada color rojo y con su punta quedando sobre el camino de piedra.

\- Guau, ¿eso es una guadaña?- pregunto genuinamente sorprendido aunque sin haberse sobresaltado o perdido la calma.

\- También es un rifle francotirador de velocidad de alto impacto personalizado- respondió con orgullo en su voz- también es un arma de fuego- añadió tras no escuchar una respuesta.

Si, Crescent Rose era su más grande orgullo y su bebe.

" _Me pregunto que pensara Jaune de ella"._

….

" _Ok, esa arma es bastante genial"_ pensó entre el asombro y algo de envidia comparando esa arma con las armas de fuego usadas en la marina.

Porque, en serio, ¿armas de fuego a base de pólvora cuando la marina poseía la tecnología para crear a los Pacifistas?... No era ninguna sorpresa entonces él porque tenían tantos problemas con los piratas… Aunque siendo completamente franco consigo mismo no era como que el necesitara usar una de esas armas en primer lugar.

\- Debo decir que es una de las armas más geniales que he visto en la vida- contesto ante la mirada feliz de su acompañante- es cierto. Ya que me mostraste tu arma, creo que sería justo que hiciera lo mismo- comento mientras llevaba su mano a su cintura y desenfundaba su espada ante la mirada ansiosa de la joven.

\- Esta es mi arma: Crocea Mors. Fue usada por mi tatarabuelo durante la gran guerra, pero desde hace 3 años ha estado a mi lado en muchos eventos importantes en mi vida- comento con suavidad recordando todas esas ocasiones en que había salvado su vida.

Ruby por su parte seguía observando la espada, algo decepcionada de que no fuera nada de lo que había imaginado, pero al mismo tiempo apreciando la belleza de los detalles como el mango de cuero azulado y la estilizada empuñadura dorada, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era la hoja misma: Ya que si lo que Jaune había dicho era cierto, entonces la espada debía tener poco más de 80 años de haber sido forjada, pero por más que lo veía, no notaba ninguna marca o defecto atribuidos al paso del tiempo.

Era casi como si…

\- ¿Reforjaste la espada?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si- fue su respuesta adquiriendo una leve mirada de melancolía- sucedió hace año y medio en... Un incidente. Crocea Mors salvo mi vida, pero a cambio fue completamente despedazado junto con el escudo- añadió tomando la funda metálica y activando su mecanismo para que se extendiera y tomara su verdadera forma: La cual era un escudo alargado color blanco con bordes dorados y con el emblema de 2 medias lunas apuntando hacia abajo- papa y mama casi me expulsan de la familia cuando lo supieron- comento con algo de gracia recordando ese momento.

\- Mi maestro tomo los restos y los llevo con un amigo suyo, para que este pudiera restaurarlo. Y 6 meses después lo había logrado-.

\- ¿6 MESES?, ¿PORQUE TOMO TANTO TIEMPO?- grito sorprendida de nuevo Ruby.

\- Ya sabes cómo son los viejos herreros, toman muy en serio su trabajo y usan principalmente métodos artesanales, ya que no solo desean que sus trabajos sean únicos y duraderos, sino que también puedan ser considerados verdaderas obras de arte y perfección que los enorgullezcan- respondió.

" _Tampoco ayuda que tanto la espada como el escudo fueran reforjados usando Kairoseki"_ pensó recordando que fue gracias al comentario ante sus padres de que ahora Crocea Mors era básicamente indestructible lo que los calmo.

\- Bueno, me alegra escuchar que al menos logro repararla. No muchas personas muestran aprecio por las armas clásicas en estos días- comento.

\- Cierto- fue su única respuesta.

Ambos guardaron sus respectivas armas mientras proseguían su camino… Solo para que Ruby preguntara algo que la aquejaba- por cierto, ¿adonde vamos?-.

…

…

\- No lo se, yo solo te estaba siguiendo- respondió con sinceridad.

…

…

\- ¿Crees que tengan un mapa con la flecha de "usted está aquí" por los alrededores?-.

\- Jejeje-.

\- … ¿Eso es un no?-.

\- Jeje, es un no-.

" _No es la primera ni será la última vez que me pierda"_ pensó con gracia ante la respuesta de la chica.

…

…

" _Aun así siento que estoy olvidando algo"_

…

" _¿Dónde está Jaune?, se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí"_ pensó para si una joven conforme buscaba con la mirada al joven con quien se reuniría.

Era una joven bastante linda, aunque algo pequeña con un tono de piel clara, de cabello rubio levemente alargado con una cola de caballo desde su nuca y ojos de tono azulado.

Usando una camisa blanca de manga larga color blanco con detalles en negro y rojo a juego con una falda corta hasta sus rodillas y tenis blancos con calcetas blancas cubriendo hasta sus tobillos **[Imaginen a Charlotte Dunois de Infinite Stratos solo que con ojos azules].**

\- … Tal vez todavía no llega, después de todo él no es exactamente conocido por su puntualidad y su sentido de la dirección- se dijo a si misma tras unos momentos conforme avanzaba hacia la academia donde esperaba encontrarse con el rubio.

Y todo porque ella no tenía el problema de nauseas que él siempre tenía con las aeronaves.

…

…

" _Eso, combinado con la enorme diferencia física que ambos poseemos hace difícil que cualquiera crea que somos mellizos"_ pensó pasa si con una leve sonrisa Jeanne Arc acelerando levemente su paso.

 **Primero que nada, quisiera aclarar algunos puntos importantes:**

 **1.- Usare un máximo d personajes de otras series, principalmente por el hecho de que a muchas personas lo les agrada la inclusión de OC.**

 **2.- Jaune será bastante poderoso, pero no usará todas sus habilidades desde un principio.**

 **Se que a muchos tal vez no les agrade, pero quisiera que tomaran en cuenta lo siguiente:**

 **A pesar de todo su entrenamiento y habilidades, Jaune ni siquiera está en el Top 100(hipotéticamente hablando y tomando en cuenta a todos los marinos, piratas, revolucionarios y demás individuos que puedan seguir apareciendo en la serie) de los individuos más poderosos en One Piece.**

 **En Remnant por otro lado…**

 **3.- Será un harem. Con un máximo d chicas, pero solamente.**

 **Con esos puntos resueltos me despido y espero sus comentarios para mejorar mi escritura.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Un nuevo capitulo de esta nuevo fic en mi mente.**

 **También lamento el retraso con respecto al capitulo, pero ha habido demasiadas cosas en mi vida en estas ultimas semanas.**

 **Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo y recuerden que tomare en cuenta cualquier review que me ayude a mejorar mi escritura.**

 _RWBY o cualquier elemento o personaje de otras series que puedan aparecer en este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y esta obra es solo con el fin de entretener._

 _ **Cap. 2**_

\- Creo que estamos perdidos- escucho a Ruby comentar a su lado viendo el lugar donde se encontraban.

La fuente de la academia.

\- Eso creo- fue lo único que respondió Jaune observando la estatua que adornaba la fuente frente a sus ojos.

Habían pasado los ultimos minutos tratando de ubicarse, terminando de alguna manera en ese lugar… Aunque, viendolo desde un lado positivo, ya que si lo que sus padres le habían dicho era verdad, entonces el hombre representado en piedra era su propio tatarabuelo y la espada que empuñaba era la misma que colgaba de su cintura… Al menos antes de ser reforjada.

" _La pregunta ahora es como vamos a encontrar el auditorio… Después de todo no es como que alguien este por aquí cerca y nos ayude"_ pensó para si, preguntandose en cuales serian las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?, la ceremonia de inicio empesara en unos minutos y si no se apresuran se la perderan- escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas comentar con algo de prisa, haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

" _Puede que bastante altas"_ pensó sorprendido al ver a la joven que se habia acercado a ellos: Era una chica de largo y llamativo cabello verde esmeralda, el cual caía tras ella cubriendo su espalda por completo y llegando hasta la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Mechones en varias direcciones enmarcando su rostro de piel clara adornado con un par de gafas que ocultaban sus ojos tras sus gruesos cristales redondos. Vistiendo una bata blanca de laboratorio abierta, dejando a la vista su camisa blanca abotonada con corbata negra ajustada a su cuello. Pantalon negro con cinturon cafe sujeto a su cintura y con botas negras a juego.

Con tan solo mirarla ambos se dieron cuenta que la joven frente a ellos debia ser mayor que cualquiera de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso… Exceptuando por supuesto al joven Arc _"tal vez es una alumna mas avanzada"_ pensaron el ojiazul y la ojiplata a la vez.

\- Siendo sincero, nos perdimos de camino al auditorio y ahora no sabemos donde estamos- respondió el rubio algo apenado rascandose levemente la cabeza, ganandose una expresion de curiosidad de la peliverde frente a ellos.

\- Es cierto… Pero en mi defensa nos perdimos por culpa de Jaune- comento también la ojiplata ganandose una leve mirada de tristeza del rubio.

\- Ruby, ¿por qué me traicionas de esa manera?- comento llevando una mano a su pecho, fingiendo que eso lo había lastimado ante su espectadora la cual trataba de entender lo que ocurría antes de recordar la razon tras su interrupcion.

\- Bueno, realmente no importa si fue culpa de alguien o no, lo que importa ahora es que no lleguemos retrasados al auditorio- comento conforme se alejaba caminando en una dirección- siganme, aun tenemos tiempo para llegar- añadio ante los jóvenes que habían comenzado a seguirla, enfocados en una parte importante de lo que había dicho.

\- Espera, ¿tu también eres de nuevo ingreso?- pregunto la joven Rose, incredula de haber encontrado a otro alumno mayor que apenas ingresaria a Beacon.

\- Así es. A decir verdad cuando tuve la oportunidad no tenia interés alguno en convertirme en una Huntress… Pero las cosas cambian, y como nunca se es demasiado tarde para seguir tus deseos, heme aquí- respondió con algo de gracia volteando a verlos mientras se acomodaba los lentes ganandose una leve sonrisa del rubio, recordando levemente las palabras que había dicho munutos antes.

\- A todo esto no hemos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Jaune Arc: Corto, dulce y se desliza por los labios, a las chicas les encanta- dijo tras unos momentos su presentacion, haciendo que la joven ojiplata a su lado desviara levemente la vista avergonzada, recordando su propia reaccion ante esa presentacion.

\- ¿En serio?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad la peliverde al escuchar tan particular presentacion.

\- Como le dije a mi acompañante, hasta ahora no han dicho lo contrario-.

Ella tan solo cubrio su sonrisa con una mano antes de enfocarse en la joven de cabello rojinegro- ¿y cual seria tu nombre?- pregunto a la joven, la cual tan solo cubrio su rostro con su capa avergonzada de ser el centro de atencion.

\- Ruby, Ruby Rose- fue lo único que pudo decir en voz baja ganandose una risa de la chica peliverde.

\- Bueno Jaune, Ruby. Mi nombre es Palutena Oobleck, un placer- dijo ante los dos- ahora apresuremonos, la ceremonia esta por comenzar- añadio acelerando el paso, ante lo cual los 2 jóvenes la imitaron.

…

Luego de varios minutos de caminata, los 3 finalmente habían arribado al lugar donde se supone que debían llegar: La entrada del auditorio de la academia.

Jaune veía con curiosidad a los jóvenes reunidos, algunos conversando entre si y otros con algo de nerviosismo en sus rostros.

Seguramente reconociendo que sus vidas cambiarian por completo ese día.

\- Ruby, por aquí, te guarde un lugar- escucho una voz femenina llamando a la joven a su lado, siendo lo primero que notara fuera el largo cabello rubio y belleza fisica de la chica que hacía señas con su mano.

\- Esa es mi hermana, me tengo que ir- comento Ruby mientras se alejaba antes de voltear levemente a verlos- espero poder hablar con ustedes después de la iniciacion- añadió apresura dejando solo al rubio y a la peliverde, de los cuales el tenia una expresion conjelada tras escuchar lo que había dicho.

Mas exactamente lo primero.

\- Oh diablos, lo olvide por completo- se dijo en pánico mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza tras recordar que tenía que encontrarse con su propia hermana en el aeródromo.

\- ¿Olvidaste algo mas aparte de como encontrar el auditorio?- pregunto la chica con algo de gracia al ver la reaccion de su acompañante.

\- Si, algo de vida o muerte… Así que si me disculpas tengo que retirarme ahora- dijo antes de girarse rápidamente, rogando mentalmente que no fuera demasiado tarde para encontrarla y pedirle perdon por olvidarse de ella.

…

…

Solo para descubrir que ella se encontraba justo detrás de el con sus brazos cruzados y mirandolo fijamente sin decir una palabra.

\- Ah… Hola Jeanne, eh... Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, jejeje- comentaba avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza tras bajar levemente la mirada para ver a su hermana de menor estatura, ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de ella, que francamente más que darle una apariencia intimidante le otorgaba un semblante bastante adorable- está bien, lo admito, lo olvide por completo… ¿Me perdonas?- pregunto poniéndose de rodillas ante ella y poniendo sus manos juntas a modo de ruego y poniendo ojos de cachorro.

Ella dejo su mirada al ver su rostro, notando las miradas que estaban recibiendo de varios de los chicos y chicas a su alrededor… En especial a la joven de cabello verde que cubría su risa con su mano- está bien, está bien, te perdono, así que ya levántate, todos están mirándonos- exclamo algo avergonzada mientras él se ponía de pie.

\- En serio Jeanne, lo lamento- comento de manera sincera tras unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, ganándose un leve suspiro y posteriormente una sonrisa de ella.

\- Lo sé, y por eso te perdono- fue lo único que comento antes de que él se inclinara levemente para abrazara efusivamente para vergüenza de la joven en sus brazos.

\- Gracias mi adorable hermanita menor- dijo jugetonamente conforme frotaba su mejilla contra la de su hermana, ganándose un leve grito de sorpresa y otra mirada de molestia adorable.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que yo soy mayor que tú por 30 segundos?- pregunto con voz suave para que solo el la oyera tratando de liberarse de ese abrazo, nuevamente avergonzada de que los observaran en esa posicion y de que la chica junto a ellos riera nuevamente.

\- ¿Y yo tengo que recordarte que ahora soy 3 años mayor que tu?- cuestiono con gracia también en voz baja reforzando su agarre sobre ella.

\- Eso no cuenta y lo sabes… Además, por la forma en la que te comportas no se nota para nada que hayas madurado- respondió haciendo un puchero recordando lo que su hermano les había revelado hacia unas semanas no solo a ella, sino a toda la familia.

Hace varios meses atrás Jaune había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, haciendo que ella y toda la familia se preocupara del posible paradero conforme ponian todos sus esfuerzos en encontrarlo sano y salvo. También habían notado la ausencia de Crocea Mors por lo que asumieron que Jaune lo había tomado… Y no se equivocaron con esa corazonada.

Pero no fue hasta poco mas de 3 meses después, 3 meses en que habían comenzado a perder la esperanza de poder encontrarlo a salvo, que Jaune apareció en la puerta de su hogar… O al menos el hombre que decía ser Jaune.

Al principio todos en la familia, incluyendola, mostraban excepticismo en el hombre que decía ser su hijo y hermano. Era cierto que tenia cierto parecido a el, pero eso no significaba nada, sin mencionar que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules son rasgos mas comunes de lo que las personas imaginan.

No fue hasta después de que el revelara detalles que solo Jaune podría saber, que reconocieron finalmente que el hombre que apareció en su hogar era definitivamente el menor de los varones de su familia.

…

…

Aunque aun tenian problemas creyendo todas las cosas extraordinarias que el decía haber visto y hecho en "ese mundo".

\- Tiempo es tiempo hermanita- fue lo único que respondió separandose de ella y enfocandose finalmente en la chica que lo había acompañado- cierto, me gustaria presentarte a Palutena, fue gracias a ella que pude llegar al auditorio en primer lugar- comento presentandola ante su hermana, la cual le extendio la mano a la joven peliverde para saludarla.

\- Un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Jeanne, la hermana de Jaune. También debo decir que te agradesco el que ayudaras al distraido de mi hermano en llegar aquí- comento con una sonrisa levantando su mirada para observar a la joven peliverde al rostro, admirando a la vez lo alta que era. No se acercaba a la estatura de su propio hermano, pero de todas las jóvenes aspirantes a Huntress que había visto hasta ese momento en el auditorio, ella era sin duda la mas alta.

Ella tan solo sonrio respondiendo el saludo de manera animada- no fue nada Jeanne, el y Ruby estaban perdidos en frente de la fuente y simplemente los ayude- respondió ante la chica, la cual tenia una mirada confusa tras escuchar eso.

\- ¿Ruby?, ¿quién es Ruby, Jaune?- pregunto desviando su mirada hacia su hermano, esperando que respondiera su pregunta.

\- Bueno… Jejeje… Ruby es una joven que conoci… Cuando me dirigi al aeródromo- respondió lo ultimo con algo de pena, recordando que la razon por la que había ido a ese lugar en primer lugar fue para encontrarse con su hermana… Solo para olvidarlo casi de inmediato en cuanto vio la situación en la que la chica ojiplata se encontraba con la joven Schnee.

…

…

Hablando de la joven Rose, podia verla a ella y a su hermana a poca distancia platicando entre ellas- ¿quieres ir a saludarla?- pregunto a Jeanne tras unos momentos, ganandose una mirada algo picara de ella.

\- Seguro, después de todo quiero conocer a la chica por la que te olvidaste de encontrarte conmigo- comento de marena serena causando que el rubio solo se rascara la cabeza avergonzado y riera nerviosamente- de acuerdo, vamos a saludarla- respondió animada conforme los 3 avanzaban hacia las hermanas… Notando de inmediato como la joven de vestido rojinegro reacciono sobresaltada(saltando a los brazos de la rubia) al notar la presencia de una tercera joven. Una joven de atuendo y cabello blanco facilmente reconocible.

\- ¿Esa no es Weiss Schnee?- pregunto Palutena a sus acompañantes, reconociendo a la joven que estaba con las hermanas.

\- Si, es ella- respondió de manera simple Jaune recordando su encuentro anterior con la heredera mientras veía como esta le extendía un panfleto a la joven ojiplata- la Schnne Dust Company no es responsable por cualquier herida o daños recibidos utilizando un producto de la Schnee Dust Company. A pesar de que no es obligatorio, la familia Schnee suguiere enormemente a sus clientes a leer y familiarizarse a si mismos con esta guia de facil seguimiento para la aplicación y practica en el campo- escucharon decir a la peliblanca a la joven frente a ella, la cual parecía algo perdida.

\- Uhhh- era lo único que salia de boca de Ruby tras escuchar el rápido hablar de la chica.

\- … ¿En verdad quieres empezar a arreglar las cosas conmigo?- pregunto de manera fria la heredera.

\- Absolutamente- fue la respuesta algo nerviosa de Ruby.

\- Entonces lee esto y no hables conmigo de nuevo- comento despectivamente entregandole de manera ruda el panfleto ante la mirada de los presentes, generando varias reacciones internas entre ellos, ninguna de ellas muy favorable de momento.

Aunque lo ultimo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba en esos momentos eran escuchar leves aplausos.

\- Bravo querida hermana, ciertamente sabes como exaltar el nombre de nuestra familia y nuestra compañia- escucharon una voz masculina comentar de manera sarcastica mientras seguía aplaudiendo suavemente, haciendo que los presentes observaran al joven que se acercaba.

Lo primero y mas visible era el claro parecido que compartía con la joven heredera con respecto a poseer cabello blanco, ojos azul cielo y uno tono de piel bastante clara. Su atuendo consistia de un chaleco blanco cerrado, pero dejando entrever por el cuello la camisa abotonada blanca y corbata negra que usaba por debajo. Pantalon azul marino fino y zapatos negros elegantes completaban su atuendo.

La joven mencionada tan solo abrio los ojos de sorpresa antes de voltear con completa incredulidad y shock en su rostro al reconocer su voz y confirmar de quien se trataba al verlo.

\- ¿Whi… Whitley?- fue lo unico que pudo preguntar al ver a su propio hermano menor frente a sus ojos- ¿qué… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de comprender el porque su hermano estaba en Beacon.

El tan solo sonrió levemente, al tiempo en que la miraba con cierto humor en su mirada.

Como si lo que hubiera preguntado fuera un gran misterio.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio querida hermana?, estoy aquí para convertirme en un Huntsman- fue su única respuesta ante el completo shock de la peliblanca.

 **Se que es algo corto, principalmente porque estoy planeando hacer capitulos cortos de momento para avanzar mas rápidamente con este fic.**

 **También me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error ortografico que pueda haber en el escrito, últimamente tengo ese problema cuando subo los capitulos a esta pagina, nada serio, pero aun así es un poco molesto.**

 **Me despido de momento y espero haber hecho un buen capitulo.**


End file.
